The Super Smash Bros Melee Soap Opera Season One
by Loopy Lupa
Summary: EPISODE TWO IS COMPLETE! The smashers star in a soap! Things aren't fine between the best couple in Mute City. Rated PG 13 for mild violence and language in coming parts.
1. Episode One: Part One

Yay it's time for the Super Smash Bros. Melee Soap Opera! Man, that sounded dumb. This was started on the original Smash Bros. game by LONG LIVE ZIM and I about two and a half years ago, so LLZ deserves some of the credit for this. If you like Invader Zim, I suggest reading some of her stuff. Anyway, if the lives of the smashers was a soap opera, I believe it would be something like this.   
  
  
On a side note, I'd like to add that everything you see in a real soap opera will be here: bad characters and bad plots (it's up to you, the reader, to supply the bad acting.) The humour of this is more in it's stupidity than its content. Oh, I've slaughtered the character's personalities for this. You've been warned.   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM, one of the greatest games in the history of the world, or the concept of soap operas. I don't want to own the latter and I could never make the first one as great as it is.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**THE SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE SOAP OPERA  
Season One**  
  
Episode One- Part One  
  
  
  
IT WAS A beautiful morning in Mute City. At least, as beautiful as it ever got in a place where high-speed races blew past every few minutes. In truth, Samus Aran hated living there. But it was Falcon's home, and he was her boyfriend. Years of going steady had paid off in only one way, she was the most respected woman of the entire city.   
  
  
Captain Falcon was the leader of the local gang, the Blue Falcons (named after, of all things, his racing ship). He was feared by nearly everyone in town, and everyone knew better than to get on his bad side, or that of his girl's. The other team members, Link, Mario and Roy, commanded a lot of respect around as well.   
  
  
Samus often thought her decision to stay in Mute City was stupid. She had gotten the chance to move away several times now, and not once did she take it. Her longing to return to Brinstar was always buried under her fear of what would happen if Falcon thought she was leaving him. Captain Falcon scared her as much as any of his enemies. And he didn't beat her up for doing something against him, he acted as he did because she couldn't do things as well as he wanted her to.   
  
  
School was one of the only places she could escape him. Onett, several neighbourhoods over in the area known as Eagleland, was the closest place with a public school building and every young person living in Mute City attended it. While attending her classes everyday, Samus was able to get away from Falcon and spend her time with her only real friend, the kind and passionate Zelda.   
  
  
Zelda had been going with Link for as long as anyone could remember, and they had a good relationship. Without words, both could understand each other and there had never been a verbal argument. Samus was jealous of them because they had it so much better than her and Falcon. Every night, they were fighting about something and under her armour Samus had more than one bruise from him.   
  
  
But this was her life. Samus would gladly trade it with anyone else in the universe, but knew it wasn't possible. All she could do was sit back and try to get along. Perhaps she could try to talk with him, if the time ever arose.   
  
  
It never would, of course. Even though she loved him deeply, she was mortally afraid of him.   
  
  
  
  
"YOU REALLY HAVE got to talk to him." The two girls walked down the hall together, Zelda once more concerned about things between Samus and Falcon.   
  
  
"But I can't. He won't let me talk long enough to bring up anything important. He says it's not my place to say anything, because I'm a woman."   
  
  
Zelda frowned at her. "I know. You tell me that everyday. That's why you need to talk to him. Tell him what you tell me and everything should be fine. And don't tell me that he won't listen! Make him. You guys really need it."   
  
  
"I guess you're right. Things have gotten way worse recently."   
  
  
"Oh, look, it's Samus. One of these days, someone's going to have to tell her that armour is _not_ the thing to wear." There was one person who was able to poke fun at Samus without getting into trouble: Peach. She and her best friend, Daisy, would parade the halls everyday dropping rude hints about everyone's fashion. "And I don't know what Zelda was thinking this morning when she put on pink."   
  
  
"That's funny." Zelda wasn't hurt by the comments, unlike everyone else, and she was the only one courageous enough to talk back to them. "Yesterday, when you wore pink, it was the most wonderful thing to wear. Do I have to wear purple because you are too?"   
  
  
Daisy laughed behind Peach. She was only the stupid henchwoman, the one who had no brain and was born to do Peach's bidding and laugh at her jokes. "That's not funny." Peach snapped. "You're not supposed to laugh at her jokes! Only mine."   
  
  
It was Samus's turn to duck out laughing. She loved it when Zelda harassed Peach like this. It really ruined Peach's day when someone didn't feel bad because of her criticism. "Run along to home to Mario," Samus continued for her friend. "He's the only one who actually _cares_ what you have to say."   
  
  
Peach turned and stormed away, an apologetic Daisy on her tail. "That was a good one." Zelda said as soon as they left. "You're getting good at that."   
  
  
"Thanks. Now we need to work on how I'm going to approach Falcon. I think I'm going to do it tonight."   
  
  
  
  
CAPTAIN FALCON'S HOUSE was dark that night. But Samus didn't doubt he was home. After eight at night, he never left. There was something about beating up lesser people at night that bothered him.   
  
  
Samus didn't bother knocking. She never had to. Like all the members of the Blue Falcons and their girls, she had free run of his house.   
  
  
"Falcon?" She pushed open the door and walked into the front room. "I know you're here, where are you hiding?"   
  
  
She reached out to switch on the small lamp, the only one in the room. Falcon was sitting on the couch, but he wasn't the only one there. Someone was on the couch with him, and that someone was a girl.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Uh-oh, it looks like Falcon might be in trouble! And who could this woman be? Stay tuned for the rest of this episode. (Daisy made an appearance because I needed someone to be Peach's friend, and she can dress up as Daisy for a battle). 


	2. Episode One: Part Two

Disclaimer: I still don't own Super Smash. I only own half this idea, because LLZ helped make it up.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Episode One- Part Two   
  
  
  
"OH, DEAR!" PEACH pulled back from the kiss she had been sharing with Falcon. "You told me she wouldn't be here tonight! Does this mean you're backing down from your promise?" She snapped angrily at him.   
  
  
"I didn't think she would." A panicked look crossed his face as he spoke to Peach. Then he turned to face Samus, trying to figure out how to word the situation. "Babe, I told you not to come by today. Last week, I think it was, we agreed not to meet tonight. Didn't we?"   
  
  
"And now I can see why! How could you do this? And how long have you been keeping this up? And you, Peach, did you think you could get away with this? I could go to Mario right now!" Samus tried to hold back her tears. They wouldn't know if she cried because of the helmet, but she didn't want to be crying over something like this.   
  
  
Falcon stood up from the couch and walked to Samus. "Listen to me, babe. I don't know what happened! I was only making an agreement with her for the gang to beat up some moron that's been stalkin' her, and suddenly we were sharin' a kiss! I had nothin' to do with it, you have to believe me!"   
  
  
"My God, Falcon!" Peach stood up and joined them. "You don't even bother to tell her the truth? Doesn't she deserve to know the _real_ deal you wanted to make with me? I'm going home!"   
  
  
"Wait, Peach! I'll tell her!" Too late, the purple-wearing princess gave Falcon a final glare, then left, slamming the door and nearly knocking it over. Samus gave him a look of impatience, that he knew how to read through her visor mask. "I'm sorry, babe. She started that whole kissing thing. I had nothin' to do with it, honest!"   
  
  
"Save your breath repeating yourself!" Samus snapped. She felt angry enough to break his back, but restrained herself. "You'll never be seeing what under my suit ever again, because I'm leaving you. That's right, I'm going away and never coming back!"   
  
  
To her surprise, Falcon laughed. "You! You're leavin' me?" He managed to get out between huge guffaws. "That's really funny, babe! You can't leave me 'cause I'm the leader of the Blue Falcons. You even think about it, and the whole gang will be on you like stink on Donkey Kong."   
  
  
"I have been thinking about it for weeks. You don't appreciate me, so I'm leaving you. Go ahead and send the gang after me, I can take 'em." What was she talking about? The Blue Falcons controlled the city, there was no way she would ever be able to defeat even one of them. But her mouth just kept going, like it was being run by someone else. "You guys are going to learn that I'm not the girl you wanna mess with."   
  
  
"Is that really so, Samus?" Falcon was still trying to recover from his laughing spell. "I don't know what kinda joke you're tryin' to play on me, but it's a really funny one. Perhaps you should go home and we can talk about this tomorrow."   
  
  
"No, we have to talk now." Zelda's words of advice came back to her. Samus had to make him listen if she was going to get anywhere. "Our relationship is going nowhere but downhill. We need to end it now!"   
  
  
"Listen to yourself, babe. You need to think everythin' through then come back and talk to me again. How about tomorrow at lunch? Now you're just angry 'cause Peach was all over me. Don't worry, though, Mario will talk to her and everything will be fine. Get over your anger tonight and then tell me if you still think we should break up." Falcon rubbed the armour covering the small of her back. "I can even walk you home, if you like."   
  
  
There was nothing to say. It was obvious that Falcon wouldn't listen to her now. What she needed to do was try talking to him tomorrow, like he suggested, at lunch, when she could have Zelda supporting her. "Nah, I can walk myself home. But I guess you're right, I need to think things through. See you tomorrow, then."   
  
  
Damn! As soon as she walked away, she knew she should have tried to get the truth out of him. If Peach really was into Falcon, like he pretended, she would have been happy to see them fight. She wouldn't have dropped the hint that he was lying then walked away angrily. It was too late tonight, he would lock the door now so she couldn't get back in, but tomorrow she was going to make him listen to her. He'd have to change his ways or risk losing her.   
  
  
Maybe.   
  
  
  
  
"SO, DID YOU talk to him?" Zelda asked eagerly after meeting Samus on the walk to school. "Is he going to treat you better? Link said he tried to go over there last night, but Falcon's door was locked and there was no answer. Everything went alright, didn't it?"   
  
  
Samus didn't want to answer any of the questions, but she knew they had to be soon. "When I went over there, he was all over Peach." Zelda gasped, but Samus continued. "I tried to talk to him, but he would only say that I was angry over Peach being all over _him_ He told me we'd talk again during lunch today. You have to be there, otherwise I may not be able to do it."   
  
  
"I can back you up, but you have to learn to do this yourself."   
  
  
"I know, this is just the first time I've had to do this. Falcon was my first boyfriend, you know. I never thought we'd have to break-"   
  
  
Samus found herself being interrupted by someone down the street calling her name. She and Zelda turned to see that it was, of all people, Peach. Wearing a white dress today, she was running towards them, a look of fear burned on her face. "Samus! Please, you have to help me! He's after me!"   
  
  
"And who would that be?" Zelda spat at her. "Falcon has no reason to want anything from you. Oh, wait, he probably wants to kill you for killing his relationship with Samus."   
  
  
"Ha, Zelda. I never knew you could do sarcasm so well." There was as much tension as ever between the two women, but Peach was too panicked to keep it up. "You have to hide me somewhere! He's been after me for weeks. Mario's not around to protect me all the time anymore, and I can't protect myself."   
  
  
Zelda and Samus traded looks that doubted any truth to her claim, but they decided to help her all the same. If she thought they saved her, perhaps she would be a bit nicer for a couple days. They pulled Peach by the arms into the nearest building, the Aiming Practice Center, for safety.   
  
  
"So, Peach, who is it?" Samus asked. "Who's following you if it's not Falcon?"   
  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" The voice of a young male made all three women jump. Samus looked up to see a person she recognized from school, Fox McCloud. Behind him, watching curiously, were his friend Falco Lombardi and the mysterious telepathic Mewtwo. "You're not supposed to be here, are you?"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Uh oh, are Samus, Zelda and Peach in trouble? And who is this mysterious man following Peach? Stay tuned for the third and final part of the episode right after this commercial break. 


	3. Episode One: Part Three

(Don't worry, there'll be Fox/Samus later on.)   
  
  
Disclaimer: If you're disillusioned enough to think I own Super Smash Bros., I really pity you.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Episode One- Part Three   
  
  
  
SAMUS STARED STUPIDLY up at Fox, not knowing what to say. She didn't stay in that state for long, though, for Zelda swooped in to save her.   
  
  
"We truly are sorry, Fox. We didn't mean to intrude on your target practice time, Peach just needed to get out of the street." She explained after pushing her way in front of Samus. "She seems to think there's someone out to get her."   
  
  
"No problems, then, ladies." Fox put on a smile that faded when he set eyes on Peach. "Since when are you guys around Peach? I thought you guys didn't like her." Peach had fallen to her knees, sides now shaking and short sobs erupting from her mouth. "Hey, is she going to be okay?"   
  
  
This time, Samus opened her mouth to attempt explaining the situation to Fox. But only the word "Peach" got out of her mouth before the door swung open to interrupt her. The prince of Altea, Marth, and his friend, Roy, entered. Both had come to Mute City only a month or so before, and had immediately befriended Fox and Falco.   
  
  
"Fox, shouldn't you be on the way to school by now? I fear we might be late." Marth said before Roy tugged on his arm and pointed out the girls. "Since when are there girls in the APC?"   
  
  
"They claim to be running away from someone chasing Peach." Falco answered, rolling his eyes. His eyes moved from Marth to the clock, where they widened a little. "It is getting late. I really would hate to be tardy for my first class." The look on his face suggested that he thought otherwise. Still, he holstered his gun and joined Marth and Roy at the door. "Well, then, let's get a move on."   
  
  
Fox joined them as well, but he didn't follow when the three left the building. He turned instead to the girls. Zelda was kneeling by Peach, trying to comfort her, and Samus stood watching. "Are you ladies coming?"   
  
  
"Yes." Samus jumped and made to leave with him. Only a look from Zelda kept her rooted to her spot.   
  
  
"We're going to stay here with Peach until she feels better." Zelda said to Fox. "You guys go on ahead. We won't be too late."   
  
  
Instead of leaving, Fox joined them. "I wouldn't want to leave you girls behind. Even if it does mean I have to help this one get over her problems." Samus was happy to see that Fox didn't seem to like Peach either. He came to stand next to her.   
  
  
"You guys go on ahead." Peach said between sobs. "I don't want to make you late for school."   
  
  
"But..." Zelda started to speak but Peach interrupted.   
  
  
"Go on, I don't want anyone to see me like this. And if you say anything to anybody I'll... I'll..." She stopped there, unable to hold the tears back. "Just go."   
  
  
Zelda and Fox exchanged uneasy looks (Samus was unable to join them due to her helmet). "If you say so." Zelda said to Peach. "We'll leave now, and I promise not to tell anyone what happened here." Glancing back at her over their shoulders, the three departed from the APC.   
  
  
But Mewtwo was still there. He glided over to Peach, unnoticed by the crying princess, and spoke using his telepathy. _Would this man following you be the monster in your mind?_   
  
  
Peach stopped crying and froze. "How can you read my mind?" She whispered, her voice shaky. "You can't know who it is!"   
  
  
_I do know who it is, though. It's the one you have feared since his first appearance in the Mushroom Kingdom. You hoped he wouldn't come after you here, but he has. And now, you are frightened because Mario is too busy with the Blue Falcons to protect you from that Koopa tyrant, Bowser._   
  
  
  
  
"I DON'T UNDERSTAND why you want to help the person who's done her best to make your life a living Hell since the day you met." mused Fox as he walked down the street with Samus and Zelda. Most of the buildings along the final street before Onett were boarded up and hadn't been inhabited for many years. But everyone in Mute City knew their way around most of them.   
  
  
"It doesn't matter with Zelda." Samus explained, making her friend blush. "She will help anyone. I bet she'd help Falcon, too, if he was having troubles."   
  
  
At the mention of Falcon's name, Fox looked down and swallowed what he had been about to say. It was a few moments before he dared to look up and speak again. "I've heard that things aren't so good between you two." He said. "Any chance you two are going to break up?"   
  
  
Zelda jumped in. "Samus is going to talk to him at lunch today. If he doesn't agree to change his ways and treat her better, she's not going to stay with him. Isn't that right, Samus?"   
  
  
"I think so." Her voice was small, already she was beginning to reconsider talking to Falcon. She was so afraid of him....   
  
  
"Come on, you can't be rethinking this, can you? Things are only going to get worse if you don't do something. Falcon has to realize that you're not just an object. He needs to know that you're a living breathing person. I'll be there to back you up." Zelda put a hand on Samus's shoulder. "I won't let you fall into one of his pathetic word traps like you did last night. I'm going to help you learn to stand up to people when you need to."   
  
  
"And I'll be there to back you up too." Fox chimed in. "I agree with Zelda, you can't let him go on treating you like this. You need to tell him that it's over if he can't be nice."   
  
  
Samus smiled at both of them under her armour. Maybe she would be able to get away from Falcon. With both of them behind her, she could tell him exactly why they should break up, and it wouldn't go as it did last night. By the end of the day, she and Falcon would most likely be broken up.   
  
  
"Hey, Samus, what are you doing with that McCloud loser?" Or, why not talk to him now? She could feel him behind her, but was reluctant to turn around. It was Zelda who finally made her turn around by pushing on her shoulder.   
  
  
There stood Falcon, flanked by Mario and Link, and wearing an ugly grin. "I thought you weren't supposed to be with any guys not in the gang?"   
  
  
She gulped and opened her mouth, ready to begin telling him everything that was resting on her chest.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Looks like Samus might finally have the courage to break up with Falcon. But will she actually do it? Why is Link with Falcon instead of supporting Zelda and Samus? And why is Peach afraid of Bowser? Find out next week on episode two. 


	4. Episode Two: Part One

Welcome to the next episode of the Soap Opera. Hopefully, through this episode, the rest of the characters will be introduced and I'll actually have more of an idea of what I'm doing. Wait, I like not knowing what's going to happen next! I have to wonder as much as the readers do.   
  
  
Dislcaimer: I didn't steal these characters... nope. They don't belong to me, and they never will. I'm just the twisted author who uses them, dropping them into situations they would never normally be in.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
EPISODE TWO- PART ONE   
  
  
  
"WHY CAN'T YOU treat me better?" Samus practically shouted at him. "I really don't get why I have to be the one who takes all your abuse then does all your chores without question. Isn't that time period in history over? Girls are supposed to be equals to guys now, aren't they?"   
  
  
For a moment, it looked as if Falcon was finally going to take her seriously. His thin lips held their straight position for a minute, then split into a wicked smile. Laughter followed closely. "You can't be serious, babe!" He said between laughs. "You're my girl, that's how you're supposed to act. It's the way the Blue Falcons work."   
  
  
Link and Mario, standing behind him, both looked as though they wanted to argue. But to argue with Falcon was to say that you were against the Blue Falcons. Either of them would be out of the gang in an instant, and their replacements would be more than happy to beat them up under their captain's orders. Both kept straight faced until Zelda gave Link one of her more meaningful looks.   
  
  
"No," he spoke up, surprising all there except his girlfriend. "That's not how the Blue Falcons work. We treat those close to us with love, and those against us with hatred. I would never in my life even dream of treating Zelda the way you treat Samus." As he spoke, he left Falcon and took his place beside the princess. "She's more than a girl to me. I don't date her just to have the most beautiful girl in school by my side. Our relationship is about deep down feelings of love. We've built trust and respect along with it."   
  
  
A look of fury passed Falcon's face. He quickly covered it up and turned to face Mario. "Let me guess, you want to give me the same lecture on deep love?" He said irritantly.   
  
  
"Oh-a no." Mario quickly said. "But-a still. I had-a better get-a back to Peach. I-a don't know where she-a is."   
  
  
"I do." Zelda said. "I can take you to her." She and Link left the group with Mario and without taking a look back. Samus's heart sank on the spot, her best friend had left her alone with Falcon.   
  
  
That is, almost alone. The figure of Fox still stood behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder for reassurance. "Don't worry," he whispered. "I'm still here for you."   
  
  
"And aside from that, Falcon," Samus started, somehow heartened by Fox's backing her up. "Fox McCloud is not a loser. He can see how you're supposed to treat a girl, unlike you! I'd much rather be with him than you."   
  
  
"Well, then, we'll see what I can do about that."   
  
  
  
  
"WILL YOU HELP me? I can't save myself from him, and Mario's never around to help me anymore. I'm just a helpless princess!" Peach looked hopefully up at Mewtwo, then lowered her head at his serious stare. "You're not going to do it, are you?"   
  
  
_I never said that. I can see how desperate you seem, but I don't believe there is anything I can do. Even my psychic powers have their limits._ The Pokémon took a pause to aim his Shadow Ball at one of the targets. It hit to the side of the bulls-eye, which he felt proved his point. _I am no protector, I can only fight my best against my fellow Pokémon._   
  
  
"Just help me get to school. From there, I can get Mario or Luigi to help me. Bowser's not allowed at the school anyway."   
  
  
_I truly am sorry, I cannot be your escort. My powers are already weak from battles and training. I- I know what can protect you._ Mewtwo's face twisted into a look of painful concentration, and he seemed to glow blue around the edges. _There is a friend I have who would be more than happy to help you out._ Out of the back scampered a little yellow mouse.   
  
  
"Pikachu?" It asked, looking up between Mewtwo and Peach.   
  
  
_This is the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach._ Mewtwo explained to it. _Can you be her partner for a while and protect her from the evil Koopa king Bowser?_   
  
  
The little mouse, with a determined look about its face, nodded and hopped into Peach's arms. "Pika!"   
  
  
_It's name is Pikachu. Even though he's small, he's very brave and he'll keep you as safe as he possibly can._   
  
  
"Thank you, Mewtwo." Peach said with a short bow. "I am in your debt."   
  
  
"Hey-a look! It's Princess-a Peach. What are you-a doing here? And on a school-a morning?" Peach cocked her head towards the door, hoping to find Mario. It was only Luigi, though. "And-a who are you-a with?"   
  
  
"Oh, Luigi, I'm so glad to see you!" Peach ran to her boyfriend's brother and peered cautiously into the street behind him, as though expecting to find Bowser standing behind him. Luigi was, if anything, a little cowardly in the face of danger. "That is-" she turned to point out Mewtwo, but the Pokémon was gone. "Well, this is Pikachu."   
  
  
"Pika, pikachu!" The mouse said happily, jumping down from Peach's arms to sniff Luigi's pant leg.   
  
  
"Well-a, I think we had-a better get-a to school." Luigi said. Once Pikachu was convinced that Luigi didn't smell like a threat to Peach, the three of them left the APC and went on their way to school.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
It looks like Peach's problems are over for now, but Samus's are just beginning. How could Zelda just leave her like that? And what is Falcon going to do? Stay tuned after the commercial break to find out! 


	5. Episode Two: Part Two

Ack, I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so long for this chapter, this story kind of got put on the shelf these past few weeks (I mean, month). Just the usual excuses... school... homework... yada yada. Well, here you go, the second part of episode two!   
  
  
Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own SSBM. And I highly doubt I ever will.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
EPISODE TWO- PART TWO   
  
  
  
CAPTAIN FALCON ADVANCED on Samus, face twisted in an angry, blood-thirsty look. He couldn't really attack her, not here at school, not with Fox standing behind her.   
  
  
Fox wasn't there now, though. A yelp came from him and Samus, turning slowly around, saw Roy with sword unsheathed attacking. Falcon, who took her distraction to his advantage, hooked one hand around both of hers and wrapped his other arm around her throat.   
  
  
"Do you want to take back all that you've just said? You've caused more embarrassment for me today than anyone else has in my entire lifetime. If you keep this whole thin' up, I may really have to break up with you. Then I won't feel so guilty about breakin' your neck." he hissed into her ear. "What do you say? Renounce all that Pretty Princess Zelda has tried to teach you and keep the things the way they are, or keep with you statements and become an enemy of the Blue Falcons?"   
  
  
"Falcon," Samus struggled to tear away from his grip, "just get away from me! I don't love you now- I don't know if I ever really did- and nothing you say can make me. You've already got two members against you on this, and I have no clue why Roy is low enough to help you still."   
  
  
He tossed his head back and laughed, arm tightening around her helmet. Any closer and he'd be cutting off her air.... "Roy is smarter than the rest. Though he is Fox's friend, he knows better than to go against my orders. And, let me tell you, your Fox- hero is no match at all for Roy."   
  
  
If only Samus wasn't wearing the helmet. There were a number of things her bodysuit could do, but nothing short of her own teeth would get the captain off her back. It was painful to watch Fox, who was obviously as outmatched as Falcon said, beat by Roy's long sword. And she could only sit by and watch.   
  
  
"I'll let the boy go if you take back all you said, in a loud enough voice for all those around us to hear." Samus hadn't realized how many people had gathered around them. Nearly all the school was watching the fight, cheering on the competitors and screaming with joy every time Roy got a hit. The violent dinosaurs, why didn't none of them even try to stop it?   
  
  
"I won't!" she whispered. Then, the crowd giving her an idea, she added at the top of her lungs, "Look how cowardly Falcon is, everybody. He makes one of the gang members attack him instead of fighting himself! Is he afraid he'll lose, or does he not want to break a nail?"   
  
  
An uproar started among the by-standers, drowning out the first period bell with their now angered voices. All the screams made no sense packed together as they were, but the point got across to Falcon. Ruthlessly dropping Samus to the ground, he ran into the center of the circle. He pushed Roy right out of the crowd and stood, threateningly flexing his muscular arms, opposing Fox.   
  
  
The deafening roar did not stop. Falcon was far too late to save his pride, something that brought a smile to Fox through his bruised and bleeding cheek. "Looks like you lost, Captain. I suggest you take your leave right after breaking up and apologizing to Samus. If you stay, I'm afraid our angered peers here will need someone to take their disappointment in their fight out on."   
  
  
Lip curling up, Falcon retreated from the circle, found his still fallen girlfriend, and stared down into her helmet. "You know, Samus, you're really not that beautiful underneath all that. Honestly, you look much hotter with it on. It's over between us, but it won't be over between you and the Blue Falcons for a very long time. Don't go anywhere alone because we'll be there, waitin' for the perfect time to get our revenge."   
  
  
  
  
AT LUNCH, SAMUS was finally able to find Zelda, sitting at, of all places, Peach's table. Luigi, Link, Daisy, and a small, yellow animal sat with them. Sucking in her breath, Samus approached.   
  
  
"Hey, Zelda, what happened this morning?" she asked her friend, sidling up beside her. The conversation they had been having at the table fell apart, and the creature fell onto Peach's lap yellow ears first.   
  
  
"I'm so sorry, Samus." Zelda apologized, getting out of the chair to face her friend. "I couldn't take it anymore. The air of a fight... I can't stand fights. I figured that Fox would help you, and, by what I heard, he did. Are you free of Falcon, as everyone says?"   
  
  
Samus shook her head. "I'm no longer his girlfriend. Now I'm just another addition to the Blue Falcon's enemies list. And, because of me, Fox has been added. I feel so guilty about letting him fight instead of taking on Falcon myself."   
  
  
"Oh, don't say that." Samus and Zelda both jumped at the voice, then turned to see that Fox had barely joined them. Masking a scar that had come on his face in the fight, he bowed deeply to the two women. "I was honored to fight your battle for you. Falcon is my enemy as much as he is yours."   
  
  
Zelda smiled at him, her hand finding Link's as the hero stepped up behind her. "I never would have thought as you as an ally of mine, Fox, but welcome to the anti-Falcon team."   
  
  
"Since when do you have a team against Falcon?" Link asked. "I _am_ still in his gang, y'know." He wrapped his arms around Zelda's middle, whispering into her ear. "I will drop out of it, if you want me to."   
  
  
"And you will drop out if you want to be on the Blue Faclon enemy list." All four of them jumped at this new voice, the voice of Captain Falcon himself. "All of you shall be unless you stop this little group against us. And if you don't do it willin'ly, I'll send the toughest fighters in all of Mute City against you."   
  
  
Link turned to face Falcon first, putting himself between the villain and his friends. "We're not afraid of you, or your fighters. I'll protect anyone here from your gang, and I'm not in it anymore."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It looks like things are finally over between Samus and Captain Falcon, but is that really as good as it seems? Find out after this commercial break. 


	6. Episode Two: Part Three

Wow, that was another long commercial break. I need to finish these chapters faster! It was only getting Metroid Prime (awesome game by the way. If you like action games, you really should get it!) that reminded me to do this chapter. Anywho, here's the conclusion to the second episode of the Super Smash Bros. Melee Soap Opera.   
  
  
Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own SSBM (and I mean it when I say the last time).  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


EPISODE TWO- PART THREE  
  
  
  
SAMUS GOT THROUGH the rest of her classes with nothing interesting at all happening. After her last class, chemistry, she went to her locker, as usual, to drop off her heavy books and wait for Zelda to meet her for the walk home.   
  
  
"Thirteen... twenty-seven... thirty-eight...." she muttered the numbers of the combo to herself as she pulled open the tall, thin locker, the fingers of her body suit knocking flakes of deep blue paint from the ancient, rusted door with only their grip. Inside, sitting atop the row of textbooks on the floor of the locker, were two notes.   
  
  
She placed her chemistry book into its place in the row, between her geometry and ship-driver's ed. books, while she scooped up both the folded papers. One, with her name written in Zelda's elegant, loopy handwriting, was folded into the shaped of a little swan, while the other, blank on the outside, had been hastily folded into a sloppy rectangle.   
  
  
Naturally, Samus peeled Zelda's note open first. Along the creases of the unlined paper, the princess had scrawled her note in a calligraphy pen.   
  
  
_Dear Samus,  
  
I would like to let you know that I am not going to be walking home with you today. I meant to say something to you during lunch, but Captain Falcon made me far too upset to remember to mention it. It was just the way he threatened all of us, especially you and Link....   
  
But there I go again. This morning, while re-walking to school with Peach and the rest, I arranged a meeting with Luigi's uncle, Doctor Mario, that started just as final hour ended. Of course I left early, and there was no time to tell you face-to-face that I couldn't join you in the walk.   
  
All right, I ought to be wrapping this up about now. I must be in the Mushroom Kingdom in only ten minutes. Please watch out for Captain Falcon as you walk home. And I would like it if you were to come over to my home tonight. Can I expect you around eightish?   
  
Much Love and Worry, Princess Zelda_   
  
  
Trying to fold it up back the way Zelda had had it, Samus bit her lip beneath the mask. Zelda had obviously been preoccupied with something or another; she had told her to go to her home in Hyrule right after telling her to be careful of Falcon. Had her princess friend's mind been in the right working order, she would have realized that once someone was on the Blue Falcon's enemy list, the best thing for them to do was remain home at all times.   
  
  
Finally satisfied with her folding, Samus set the note back in the bottom of her locker and hurriedly unfolded the other one. It was short and simply, written in capitalized, bolded letters that brought a knot to her throat.   
  
  
_**SAMUS, IF YOU WISH TO LIVE FOR ANOTHER WEEK OR LONGER, IT IS RECOMMENDED THAT YOU DON'T LEAVE YOUR HOUSE, DON'T COME TO SCHOOL, AND DON'T INTERACT WITH ANYONE WHO'S AGAINST ME. I AM WILLING TO FORGET THIS ALL HAPPENED IF YOU RENOUNCE THEM AND COME BACK TO ME.**_   
  
  
There was no signature, but none was needed. It was Falcon who wrote the note, no doubt about that, and he was very serious about his threats. So many months of being his girlfriend had taught her that.   
  
  
Samus spent the walk home looking repeatedly over her shoulder and jumping at every single sound in fear that it was Falcon or some other member of the Blue Falcons. When she finally reached her dingy house below the racetrack start/finish point in Mute City, she locked the door and sat in the living room waiting for it to grow dark as she debated going to visit Zelda with herself.   
  
  
  
  
AROUND SEVEN O' CLOCK, Samus was awakened from a light nap by a rapping on her door. Fearfully, she rose from the only piece of furniture in her small living room, the faded blue couch, and went to the door.   
  
  
"Who's th-there?" Her shaky voice was impossible to keep free of fear and stuttering. Fingers shivering, she lifted her hand onto the gun shaft that served as her other hand (which had been lost years before in an attack she never would talk about), ready to shoot the door should it be the very likely Blue Falcon member.   
  
  
The voice that replied, however, brought a relief with it. "It's me, Link. I need to talk to you about Zelda." Samus's heart slowed down two hundred beats when she heard his voice. Dropping her dangerous arm, she unlocked the door to let him in.   
  
  
"What's wrong with her?" she asked him, genuine worry in her voice at the terrified look on his face. "I was thinking about going to see her tonight, but I didn't want to dare because of Falcon. If something is really wrong...."   
  
  
"I'm not sure what's wrong. I went to the Hyrule castle today and she flat-out refused to let me in. She said she didn't want to see my face. However, she did mention that you would know about it." Breathless as if he had just ran the whole way from Hyrule to Mute City, Link collapsed onto the couch. Through her growing worry, Samus managed to make the absurd observation that he had changed from his usual green tunic to one of a black material.   
  
  
She crossed to the couch from the door, locking it before she went, and fell to take the seat next to him with a sigh. "Well, I don't know a thing. She went to see Doctor Mario in the Mushroom Kingdom right after school, but that's all I can tell you. She said she'd tell me more if I went to the castle in an hour."   
  
  
An odd look passed over Link's face. His face remained in that pose, one that Samus was at a loss in reading, for a few moments. Finally, he spoke, in a voice that sounded to be forced calm. "Are you going to go?"   
  
  
"I wasn't going to, for fear of that bastard Falcon, but I will now that you're here. Why?"   
  
  
Again there was a pause before the hero spoke. "I really am worried about her, Samus. She doesn't seem to be very happy with me right now." He licked his lips before continuing. "Perhaps if you talk to her, she will understand more."   
  
  
Yet another moment of silence passed between them before both rose from the couch simultaneously and walked to the door. In the cold night, they walked through the dark, twisting alleys together, watching their breath rise in small wisps of heat.   
  
  
Samus had no idea where they were headed. During the day, she had gone through the streets of Mute City dozens of times. Now, though, she saw the city in a new light: none. It was completely creepy and she half-expected to run into Falcon at every corner.   
  
  
"Do you hear something?" Link said after a while. "Shh, around that corner up ahead."   
  
  
Now really creeped out, Samus stepped forth and peered cautiously around the corner. Her mouth fell ajar and she backed up, right into Link. The hero pushed her forward into the alley, where, under the single street light, she felt her knees turn to rubber.   
  
  
Standing around her were a dozen members of the Blue Falcons, each of their darks forms wearing menacing grins. Captain Falcon stepped forth into the circle of light that Samus had been pushed into.   
  
  
"Nice job, Link," he said, turning his suddenly blinding white teeth toward the hero. "I knew I could count on you to brin' me Samus."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Uh-oh! It looks like Samus has really gotten into trouble this time! How's she going to get away from Falcon? Why in the world did Link bring her to the gang? And what's going on with Zelda? Find out during the next episode of the Super Smash Bros. Melee Soap Opera! 


End file.
